Darkheart's Journey
by Twilarose
Summary: Back in the Old Forest, a ShadowClan kit was found on the Thunderpath and taken in by ThunderClan, She is now Darkheart and longs to know more about her past. Will her findings destroy the Clans? Flames will be used to burn the forest. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The sky was dark in the forest, where most of it's inhabitants slept in their dens. In the ShadowClan camp, two were still awake. One was Nightwind, a black queen in the nursery. The other was Blackfoot, deputy to Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan. They were not awake without reason. Blackfoot was the father of Nightwind's kits, who were on their way.

Nightwind's amber eyes were wide with pain and fear. "Where's Runningnose?" she gasped.

Blackfoot licked her head, trying to calm her as he growled, "It's half-moon. He and Littlecloud went to the Moonstone." His blue gaze swept the barren nursery. There hadn't been many kits this season and Nightwind's would be most welcome. Unfortunately, that also meant that there was no one he could send for help, and he had no intention of leaving his mate to suffer on her own. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Nightwind didn't look so sure, but she had no time to argue or insist that he go get help. Already one her kits was coming into the world. As it fell onto the moss, Blackfoot grabbed it and began to wash. The kit was a black tom splashed with white. Blackfoot paused in his washing. Something was wrong. He knew that most kits cry when they were born, but this one did not. Looking more closely, Blackfoot realized with a pang that his son wasn't breathing; he had been born dead. Casting a swift glance at Nightwind, he realized that she had not noticed his discovery. She was struggling to bring her second kit into the world.

Thinking quickly, Blackfoot placed the dead kit next her belly. There would be time later to let her know about her kit's death. Right now all of Nighwind's focus had to be on keeping her other kits alive. With a groan, Nightwind gave birth to her second kit. It was another tom, this one black with his front legs white as fresh snow. Blackfoot licked him fiercely, but it was no use. This kit had also been born dead.

Blackfoot became aware of Nightwind watching him. When he looked up, her amber eyes were filled with pain. "He's dead isn't he?" She looked down at the dead kit at her belly and her eyes widened. "Both of them?"

Blackfoot pressed his muzzle against hers. "They are together in StarClan now. Right now our other kit needs you to be strong for them."

Nightwind didn't seem to be listening. "This is all my fault!" she wailed. "What is StarClan punishing me for?"

"Nothing! This isn't your fault!" Blackstar growled, trying to ignore the dark thoughts that were creeping into his mind. Was it his fault his two sons were dead? Could StarClan be punishing him for his crimes against Raggedstar and the warrior code? He shook his head clearing the idea from his mind, and turned back to Nightwind. She was tired, and the death of her kits had been a cruel blow. Still, she had one more kit left. If it survied, it might help Nightwind with her grief. The final kit was the only she-cat, and she had her mother's black pelt. Unlike her brothers, this kit let out a shrill cry when her father tried to groom her.

Relief swept through Blackfoot. He nosed her toward Nightwind, exclaiming, "She's alive, Nightwind! Look at her! She looks just like you. What do you want to call her?"

Nightwind leaned forward to sniff her kit. Love sparked in her eyes, but they were glazed and unfocused. She blinked at her mate and whispered, "You decide. You're all she has now."

An icy feeling settled in Blackfoot's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"You were right when you said our sons won't be alone in StarClan. I'm going to join them."

"No!" He dug his claws into the mossy bedding. "You can't die! What about our kit? Whose going to take care of her?"

"You'll do your best, I know it. You'll be a great father." Nightwind's eyes were beginning to cloud over as she stretched up and licked her mate on the cheek. "I love you Blackfoot. You'll make a great leader one day. I'll always watch over you." With that, Nightwind laid down on the moss, and died.

* * *

Blackfoot stumbled out of the nursery. He couldn't believe Nightwind was gone. He raised his head to Silverpelt, where the stars glittered brightly. _Are you there Nightwind? _Blackfoot thought. He turned to his leader's den. Tigerstar would have to be notified. Maybe he could help him figure out what do do about his climbed up to Tigerstar den. Poking his head inside, he hissed "Tigerstar!"

His leader's amber eyes flashed in the darkness. "What is it Blackfoot?"

The white deputy hesitated, then spoke in a voice filled with grief. "Nightwind is dead."

Tigerstar did not seem to share his sorrow. "What about the kits?"

"Two of them were born dead. Only one survived."

The ShadowClan leader did not hesitate with his next decree. "Then take it to the Thunderpath and leave it there. We have no queens to nurse it and can't afford to spend time caring for a motherless kit."

The fur on Blackfoot's shoulders began to rise as he stared at his leader in horror. "You want me to take my kit to her death?"

Tigerstar stared at the cat in front of him. "You heard me Blackfoot. Now get rid of that kit. That's an order."

Blackfoot stared at Tigerstar. How could abandon his own daughter, so soon after he had promised Nightwind he would take care of her? But he had to obey Tigerstar; he was the Clan leader, and his word was law. He bowed his head and backed out of the den."Yes, Tigerstar."

* * *

The nursery was dark as Blackfoot padded in and pressed his muzzle into Nightwind's fur. It was cold, and her sweet scent had been replaced by the odor of death. Choking back his grief, he looked down at their kits. Their daughter was squirming next to her brothers, wailing for food. Sadly, Blackfoot picked her up by the scruff and left the nursery. _Nightwind, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I don't have a choice. _But he heard nothing.

It wasn't long before they reached the Thunderpath. Blackfoot gently placed the kit on the hard ground next to it. Her wails had lowered to a thin mewling. Blackfoot crouched next to her and began to groom her for the last time. _She looks so much like Nightwind. _Blackfoot knew that he couldn't leave his kit here to die. Straightening up, he looked swiftly around him. There were no monsters in sight. He then grabbed his kit and raced across the Thunderpath. When he got to the other side, he found a soft patch of grass and gently placed his daughter on it. Leaning close, he whispered, "Those ThunderClan cats were always a soft bunch. Hopefully they'll find you a train you to be a warrior. I hope you survive little one." With that, Blackfoot turned and raced back into ShadowClan territory, leaving his daughter to the mercy of ThunderClan.

* * *

Fireheart, deputy of ThunderClan, was out on patrol with Graystripe and Sandstorm. As they were nearing the ShadowClan border, Graystripe stopped, his ears pricked. "Do you hear that?"

The others stopped as well, listening. Sandstorm was the first to hear the noise. "It sounds like a kit!" She turned and raced toward the border.

"Sandstorm wait!" Fireheart and Graystripe charged after her. When they caught up, they saw Sandstorm crouched beside a black kit. It was small and it's eyes weren't even open yet. Fireheart approached and gave the kit a curious sniff. "She smells like ShadowClan!"

Sandstorm glanced across the Thunderpath. "Should we take her back?"

The ginger tom spoke hesitantly, "We can't take her back, with all the trouble with Tigerstar. Besides, a kit this size didn't get this far by accident."

Graystripe's eyes widened in horror. "Who would abandon their own kit?" He was clearly thinking of Stormpaw and Featherpaw, his kits in RiverClan.

"It doesn't matter now. What's important is keeping this kit alive. Willowpelt has milk, and Goldenflower can help her care for this kit."

Sandstorm looked uncertain. "What will Bluestar say?"

"If she finds out this kit is ShadowClan, she might tell us to take it back or abandon it. It might be best to tell her it's a rogue."

Graystripe agreed with his friend. "She hasn't been well lately," he meowed. "She might think that this kit could grow to be a ShadowClan spy. We should keep this to ourselves."

Sandstorm bent down to pick up the kit. "I hate lying to Bluestar, but you might be right on this one. Come on. This little one will die if she doesn't get milk soon."

* * *

When they entered the camp, Sandstorm went straight to the nursery while Fireheart went to go and give his report to Bluestar. When he entered her den, he saw that Bluestar was awake and seemed to be expecting him. "Bluestar, we found a kit near the Thunderpath. It's been abandoned has nowhere to go. What do you want to do?"

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Who will take care of it?"

"Willowpelt has agreed to nurse it." Fireheart had not heard Sandstorm enter the den. "Goldenflower will help her. Please Bluestar. We do need more warriors."

Bluestar turned away. "She may stay. Fireheart, you will annouce it to the Clan."

"Let all those cats old catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Fireheart waited until all the cats were there before speaking. "While on patrol we found an abandoned kit near the Thunderpath. Bluestar has agreed to take it in and Willowpelt will nurse her."

Frostfur spoke out from the cats gathered. "What will she be called?"

Fireheart thought for a moment. While he was thinking, he smell a ShadowClan cat weaving around him, whispering the name they had chosen for the kit. He spoke the words the warrior had said, "She will be named Darkkit."

* * *

**That's the prolouge. Next chapter will be the alliances and my changes to the story. Review and I will give you Firestar.**


	2. Alliances

**The Alliances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** **Firestar **- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY:**** Brambleclaw **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Jayfeather **- gray tabby tom

**WARRIORS:**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe **- long-haired gray tom

**Sandstorm** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Dustpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Brakenfur **- golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail **- tortoishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Darkheart **- black she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Cloudtail **- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart **- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw **- golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Leafpool **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg **- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly with amber eyes

**Birchfall **- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing - **white she-cat with green eyes

**Millie - **silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**Berrynose **- cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail **- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Mousewhisker **- gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

**Cinderheart **- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Poppyfrost **- tortoishell she-cat

**Lionblaze **- golden tabby tom

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Foxleap **- reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud **- white she-cat

**Toadstep **- black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal -** dark cream she-cat

**APPRENTICES: **(more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

**Briarpaw - **dark brown she-cat

**Blossompaw **- tortoishell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblepaw **- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypaw - **white tabby she-cat

**Dovepaw **- gray she-cat

**QUEENS:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Daisy -** cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Ferncloud **- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Treekit (brown tabby tom), and Mintkit (gray she-cat with a white spot on her forehead)

**Squirrelflight - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Eaglekit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Thrushkit (brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Emberkit (ginger she-cat), and Goldenkit (golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

**ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Longtail - **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur - **small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy - **plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER:** **Blackstar - **large white tom with huge jet black paws

**DEPUTY:**** Russetfur - **dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Littlecloud - **very small tabby tom

**Apprentice, Flametail **(ginger tom)

**WARRIORS:**

**Oakfur - **small brown tom

**Apprentice, Ferretpaw **(cream-and-gray tom)

**Rowanclaw - **ginger tom

**Smokeshadow - **small dark gray tom

**Toadfoot -** dark brown tom

**Applefur - **mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost - **black-and-white tom

**Ratscar - **brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Apprentice, Pinepaw **(black she-cat)

**Snowbird - **pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt - **tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Starlingpaw **(ginger tom)

**Olivenose - **tortoishell she-cat

**Owlclaw - **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot - **gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur - **dark gray tom

**Redwillow - **mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart - **dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt - **cream-furred she-cat

**QUEENS:**

**Kinkfur - **tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail - **black, white, and tortoishell she-cat

**ELDERS:**

**Cedarheart - **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy - **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail - **dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Whitewater - **white she-cat with long fur, brown in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER:**** Onestar - **brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY:**** Ashfoot - **gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Kestrelflight - **mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS:**

**Crowfeather - **dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker - **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **(light brown tom)

**Whitetail - **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud - **black she-cat

**Gorsetail - **very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfur - **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring - **brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail - **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt - **brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot - **gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail - **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw **(gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt - **black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **(large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker - **light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike - **tortoishell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Hazelspots - **white she-cat with brown spots and ears

**Sweetsong **- brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and legs

**ELDERS:**

**Webfoot - **dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear - **tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER:**** Leopardstar - **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY:**** Mistyfoot - **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Mothwing - **dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine **(gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS:**

**Reedwhisker - **black tom

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw **(dark brown tabby tom)

**Graymist - **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Troutpaw **(pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur - **light gray tabby tom

**Icewing - **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Apprentace, Mossypaw **(brown and white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot - **mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Rushpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose - **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing - **tortoishell and white tom

**Beetlewhisker - **brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur - **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt - **light brown tom

**QUEENS:**

**Duskfur - **brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt - **tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

**Blackclaw - **smokey black tom

**Voletooth - **small brown tabby tom

**Dawnflower - **pale gray she-cat

**Dapplenose - **mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail - **ginger-and-white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Smoky - **muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss - **small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

* * *

**And that's the alliances. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are back together and have four kits. I just love that pairing. I am not going to focus on the plot line for The Power of Three or Omen of the Stars, but they will be mentioned. I don't own any of the warriors except for Darkheart, Smokeshadow, Hazelspots, Sweetsong, and the ThunderClan kits. Smokeshadow, Hazelspots, and Sweetsong are my own cats.  
**


	3. Seasons Go By

**Chapter 3: Seasons Go By**

Firestar streched in the early morning sun. He watched as his ed[uty, Brambleclaw organized the patrols. "Okay, Dustpelt, take Cloudtail, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw to the WindClan border. Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, I want you to choose three cats for a hunting patrol. Graystripe, can you take Darkheart, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw to the ShadowClan border?"

"Sure." the gray tom replied. As Lionblaze went to fetch Dovepaw from her den, Darkheart emerged from the warriors' den. Firestar watched as the black warrior crossed the hollow to speak to Brambleclaw. When Lionblaze returned with Dovepaw, she followed Graystripe out the entrance. Firestar could hardly recognized the strong black she-cat. She had changed so much from the tiny black kit he had found near the Thunderpath with Sandstorm and Graystripe.

Firestar padded back into his den, his thoughts still on the dark warrior. He had given her to Graystripe to mentor, trusting his old friend to train her to be the best warrior she could be. He was not disappointed. Darkheart was famous in all the Clans for her ferocity in battle. Firestar was thankful that Darkheart's loyalties were to ThunderClan. If she had remained in the Clan of her birth, she could have become quite a threat to ThunderClan.

The flame colored leader narrowed his eyes. He had often wondered who Darkheart's parents were, and why they had chosen to abandon their kit. Firestar heaved a sigh. It was very likely he may never learn who her parents were. It wasn't like he could walk into the ShadowClan camp and start asking questions. If they didn't rip him to pieces first, he was certain that no cat would admit that they had abandoned their kit. Besides, no one knew that Darkheart wasn't pure ThunderClan. Not even Darkheart herself knew, though she had asked plenty of questions about her parents when she was an apprentice. Firestar remembered the first time she came into his den.

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" The ThunderClan leader looked up from his washing as Darkpaw burst into his den, her blue eyes flashing. Even though she had only been apprenticed for half a moon, there was something about those ice-blue eyes that always managed a chill down his spine. Darkpaw narrowed her eyes, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "I need to talk to you, Firestar."

"You know, Darkpaw," Firestar said mildly, "Most cats, especially apprentices, ask before entering their leader's den."

Darkpaw lashed her tail against the ground with her tail. "This is important."

Firestar sat up. "What is it?"

"Who was my mother?"

Firestar stared at her, too surprised to answer. Out of all the questions Darkpaw could've asked, why did it have to be this one? Darkpaw glared at him impatiently. "Well? I know it isn't Willowpelt, since Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw are all older than me. I asked her, but she wouldn't tell me. Neither would Goldenflower or Cinderpelt. So who was she?"

Firestar knew he would have to be careful about this. One wrong word could crush Darkpaw's faith and loyalty to her Clan. He mentally thanked StarClan for giving him good judgement when he forbade the Clan to talk about where she came from. Realizing that Darkpaw was still waiting for an answer, he meowed, "Your mother died when you were born."

Darkpaw's eyes widened, but she did not interrupt. Firestar continued, "She was a brave warrior. No one knows why she died. Fortunately, Willowpelt was able to take care of you."

Darkpaw's mew was hushed as she asked, "And my father?"

Her leader shook his head. "I don't know. Your mother never told anyone." Noticing how quiet Darkpaw was, he added kindly, "Why don't you get something to eat? You'll be going to the Gathering tonight."

Darkpaw perked up immediately. This would be her first Gathering. "Okay, Firestar. Thanks!" She turned and raced out of the den.

Firestar breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully the story he told Darkpaw would satisfy her curiosity for awhile. But how long would it take for her to realize that it was all a lie?

* * *

Fortunately Firestar didn't have to worry too much. Darkheart had always come straight to him whenever she had a question about her family. She would mostly ask questions about her mother: What was her name? What did she look like? What was she like? These questions became easier to answer as time went by. All Firestar had to do was say that Darkheart was exactly like her mother, it wasn't hard. She had no reason not to believe him, and by the time she became a warrior, she felt that she had learned everything about her "mother."

Firestar shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on the past. Darkheart was a brave and loyal warrior who held the respect of cats from all the Clans. It made no difference where she was born. Wasn't he an example of that? Putting all thoughts of Darkheart out of his mind, the ThunderClan leader padded out of his den to join the life that was his Clan.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly. There was a Gathering that night, and cats were preparing to leave. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were sitting by the fresh-kill pile, chattering excitedly. This would be their first Gathering. Ivypaw was mewing worriedly to her sister, "Do you think there will be a lot of cats there? What if they try to talk to talk to us?"

"Don't worry about it." Both apprentices looked up to see Darkheart walking towards them. The black she-cat had a fierce temper, but she was always kind to the younger cats. "If someone does talk to you, be polite, but don't give away any information that could be used against your Clan." Darkheart had quiet meow, but she didn't have to speak up to make herself heard. Her voice rang with an authority that always caught the attention of every cat around.

Dovepaw meowed, "Are you going to the Gathering tonight, Darkheart?"

She shook her head. "No, not this time." She glanced at the the entrance to the hollow, where was Firestar was gathering the warriors who would be going. She flicked her tail toward them. "And if you're still going, you better get a move on. It looks like Firestar's ready to leave."

Both apprentices let out squeaks of dismay. Darkheart watched them both run over to the group of cats waiting by the entrance. She let out a purr of amusement and turned towards the warriors' den. She could remember her first Gathering back in the forest. She curled up in her nest and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

Darkpaw stared wide-eyed at the cats milling about her. Many of them sported battle scars, and a few were bigger than Firestar! She had lost track of her mentor, Graystripe, in the rush downhill. There were so many scents around her that she wasn't even sure she could find him.

"Darkpaw!" She turned to see Bramblepaw weaving his way towards her. Even though he was older than her, she was very good friends with the tabby apprentice. He skidded to a halt in front of her, his amber eyes glowing with excitement. "Do you want to help me find Tawnypaw?"

"Okay." Darkpaw could remember Bramblepaw's sister from her brief time in ThunderClan. She followed her friend into the mass of cats.

After searching for several minutes, they found the tortoiseshell apprentice with some of her denmates. Spotting her brother, she said good-bye and bounded over. She touched noses with him, her pale green eyes shining. "You made it!"

Bramblepaw stepped back, beckoning to Darkpaw with his tail. "Yes, and look who came with me. Darkpaw began her apprenticeship at last half-moon."

Tawnypaw's eyes widened. "Congratulations!" She would've said more, but Firestar was calling all the cats together to start the Gathering.

"All is well in ThunderClan," he meowed, "It pleases me to announce that we have two new warriors: Ashfur and Ferncloud!" He paused as the Clans greeted the new warriors before continuing, "We also have a new apprentice: Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw ducked her head as the Clans called out her name. Bramblepaw nudged her shoulder, his eyes gleaming with mischievously. "What's the matter? You're not normally this shy."

She spatt him and turned to watch Tallstar of WindClan give his report. He didn't take long, and then it was Leopardstar's turn. As she was talking, Tawnypaw leaned across her brother and mewed quietly to Darkpaw, "Why is Blackstar staring at you?"

Surprised, Darkpaw looked up at the Great Rock. Sure enough, the great white tom was looking straight at her, a strange expression on her face. Refusing to be intimidated, Darkpaw looked right back at him. After a few moments, Leopardstar had finished with her report and Blackstar turned and Tawnypaw looked at the black apprentice, clearly confused. Before they had time to discuss what had just happened, the Gathering was over.

Graystripe padded up to them. "There you are. Come on, Firestar is ready to go." Saying their good-byes to Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw and Darkpaw followed their deputy to where the other ThunderClan cats were waiting. As they walked up the path that would take them back to camp, Darkpaw couldn't forget how the ShadowClan leader had looked at her.

* * *

Darkheart was woken by Brambleclaw pushing his way into the warriors' den. She raised her head sleepily. "How was the Gathering?"

The deputy shrugged. "Nothing too interesting. You better get back to sleep. You're leading the dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Lucky me." Darkheart curled up, and let the numbing bliss of sleep take over.

* * *

**Hmmm I wonder why Blackstar was so interested in Darkpaw. I'm terrible at updating, but I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Until then, review!**


End file.
